


Coffee Addicted Authors

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Author, Coffee Shop, First Meet, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Writer!Sam, samxgabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an author and Gabriel works as a barista. One day Sam is writing in a coffee shop when Gabriel approaches him which leads to Sabriel.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall Latte for Tall Men

Sam was feeling ridiculously cliché. Like seriously, he was an author sat in a coffee shop while typing his latest masterpiece. To make it worse, he'd chosen spot that was by the floor to ceiling windows so he could watch the people wandering by. Not that many people were out seeing how it was pouring down with fat droplets of rain. The water trickled down the glass making him feel poetic and inspirational, not to mention, thoroughly typical. He felt like he belonged in some kind of book or film. The scene was almost perfectly set after all and he should know being an author.

He rolled his eyes at his own melodrama and lifted his latte to his lips to sip at the cooling liquid. Writing was slow going today as the scene he was focused on was built up of mostly character building, which Sam knew the book needed, but it wasn't his strong point. Conveying his thoughts to paper at times like this was a monumental challenge.

This lull in productivity allowed Sam to peer around curiously. The coffee shop was relatively quiet compared to most days. There were a few small groups of friends or sometimes a couple or two huddled around the circular tables, sipping their fancy coffees and teas. Sam sat on his own to give his brain space to work.

While glancing around the shop, Sam noticed that the short, handsome barista was watching him with a fond smile. Blushing, the writer peered back down at his keyboard and willed words to form from his fingers. He could feel the man still watching him which made his cheeks burn a deeper crimson. 

The man was short with golden blond hair and eyes that shone gold. Sam supposed that he was new as he'd only seen him a few times before when he came in for his daily writing sessions. He'd automatically thought that the little man was stuff-into-your-pocket cute and had formed somewhat of a man-crush on the barista. 

Sam had always been pretty much open about his bisexuality, much to his father's disappointment and disapproval. It wasn't exactly odd for him to be crushing on a dude instead of a girl, actually it seemed to be more common for him to be checking out a guy rather than a chick. It had taken Dean, his brother, a little while to come to terms with it but now he was more than okay with the situation. He often tried to get Sam to hook up with guys whenever they went out drinking or spent time together.

The barista smiled when Sam peaked a look over at him. The writer cursed the lack of customers that weren't keeping the man occupied. He could see the short man chuckling at him from across the shop. Sam groaned to himself and focused back on the half typed paragraph on his laptop. He forbade himself from looking at the handsome man until he was done with the writing.

Ignoring the world around him, Sam dived into his fantasy world and began to type. This was his third book in the trilogy and was hoping that he could wrap up the story by the end of this book so he could move on to other projects. His books had both hit the top best seller list in three countries and there was even talks of them becoming a series of fast paced films. Sam had decided to use a pseudo name to avoid people recognising him. He'd never wanted the fame that came with the release of his book, he only wanted to write and get the plots out of his head.

He was typing a particularly hard to word sentence about the main character's difficult childhood when someone collapsed onto the chair opposite him making him leap out of his skin. He peered over the top of his laptop lid with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello," The man grinned, creating dimples in his cheeks which the other man found somewhat adorable. He pulled out a cherry sucker and stuck it into his mouth.

"Hi?" Sam answered in confusion.

"I'm on break," The barista whispered like it was a conspiracy. Then he straightened up in his chair, "D'ya mind if I sit here, giagantor?"

Sam was shocked at the nickname but nodded non the lesser. The barista settled himself into the opposite chair and peered around at the different perspective the seat gave him of the cafe. The tall man watched him for a few minutes before shaking his head and continuing typing out some more. He'd only managed to do another paragraph or so when the visitor to his table coughed to gain Sam's attention.

"What'cha writing? A college paper?" He lent his head curiously.

Sam couldn't help but laugh,"You're new here, aren't you?" The man with golden eyes showed a question with furrowed brows, "I come in here everyday to type. I've been doing this for 2 years. That'd be an awfully long paper."

"You're an author?" He beamed happily at the tall stranger.

Another quiet laugh, "Yep." He tried not to smirk at the look of awe on the short man's face.

"Anything I've heard of?" 

He hesitated for a moment before, "No, probably not." 

It was a blatant lie. The book shop across the road had them on display in the front window, different book clubs were always advertising his latest releases and he'd even been asked to go on a chat show to talk about it, he had declined that offer. He enjoyed writing with all the frustrating plot lines and God forbid, the fiddly characters not to mention disastrous dialogue that requires rewrite after rewrite. All this but yet he wouldn't swap it for any other job in the world.

"Ah, shame... I'm Gabriel by the way." He winked at the tall man.

"Umm, Sam."

"Well, Sammy, I'm certainly glad that you'll be in here everyday. You give me something to look at when I'm bored." Gabriel grinned. He was obviously flirting and clearly not trying to be subtle.

The writer blushed and dropped his head down to avoid his gaze. His fingers typed onto the keyboard rapidly to stop any more attempted conversation. It was only a few sentences later when Gabriel coughed and stood.

"Well that's my break over but I'll catch you again soon?" He didn't wait for a reply instead he just turned and walked back to serve behind the counter. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief sending his long hair over his eyes. The short man was unbelievable, in Sam's opinion anyway. He'd come over here distracted the author from his writing before he flirted and vamoosed. It was a bizarre experience for him since he'd grown to know everything that happened in the shop yet this encounter left him with butterflies in his stomach.

It was over two hours later that Sam was typing on his MacBook Air when he could sense someone coming over to him. He lifted his head, making his stiff neck complain, to see who was approaching him. The barista, Gabriel, was looking rather sheepish as he got closer.

"It's the end of my shift..." The confidence he had displayed earlier was pretty much gone but his golden eyes still sparkled. "So I thought I'd bring you this, you know, on the house."

Gabriel placed down a tall latte beside Sam's empty cup. It made the write smile a little at the random act of kindness. This man may just make it into his book as a character with the way he's going and maybe he won't kill him off in the next few chapters. The golden in his eyes would make a good character feature, Sam mused.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sam could help but smile at the man. 

"I think I'm pretty safe in saying that you, kiddo, are our best customer." 

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He really enjoyed the the quiet atmosphere of the cafe and the ease in which he'd leant to work there. A light blush formed high on the writer's cheekbones as he thanked the handsome man for the drink.

With a quick smile, the barista turned away from Sam to leave for home. The author's eyes followed him as he left the coffee shop and walked down the road away from him. 

He continued his writing as he'd fallen behind due to a distractingly good-looking barista that was always hovering around the serving counter. He lifted the cardboard cup to his lips and sipped up the liquid happily. It was when he was putting the cup down when he realised there was something written on the cup in permanent marker pen.

Sasquatch, Call Me. - Gabriel 

Sam smirked at the number that was messily scrawled beneath the message. Today had been the best day he'd ever had in this coffee shop and he knew there'd be many more similar. He also knew that he was going to call the small man.


	2. Favourite Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later Sam and Gabriel are in a relationship when the smaller man discovers that Sam's the author to his favourite trilogy.

-//- 5 months later 

It was early on a Saturday morning. Luckily, Gabriel had gotten time off work so he'd been able to spend the night at Sam's apartment which was actually a rarity. As Sam worked for himself, he'd allowed himself Friday night and Saturday morning off to spend time with his boyfriend. Mostly it was an attempt to show Gabriel that he wasn't a complete workaholic all the time, he just loved his job.

Gabriel shifted around in Sam's large bed (he doubted that the tall man would fit in anything smaller) as he began to wake up. Beside him, Sam remained stubbornly asleep as a stressful week of meetings with publishers and so forth had caught up with him. The barista really didn't have the heart to wake the floppy haired man especially while he looked so gorgeous.

Golden eyes scanned the room in search on entertainment while he waited for Sam. He didn't really want to leave the warmth of the bed to go and watch tv in the living room and it seemed to early for breakfast. It was only the second time that he had stayed at Sam's place, as his own apartment was closer to work for him, so he still wasn't quite sure every everything lived.

He had to hold in the cry of triumph when his eyes settled on a bookcase in the far corner of the room. It was stuffed full off books of all different genres and types. Gabriel hadn't been much of a reader until he found this unfinished trilogy that so far had two books. Darkening Shadows and its sequel Returning Darkness had instantly become his firm favourites when he was given them as a present for Christmas a year back. Originally he wasn't planning on actually reading them but a sickness bug had confined him to his bed meaning reading was the only option.

He did not regret the moment he picked up that first book despite it taking over his life for a few weeks. The deep fantasy/adventure genre was a perfect mix of action and thriller. Set during the beginning of the apocalypse, the human race have to stop their own species being wiped out by plague, disasters and disease. Not to mention that people formed tribes or cults to protect themselves when everyone was fighting for survival. It had hooked the sick man from where he lay vomiting and sweating.

He'd been trying to find out more about the third book but everything seemed very closed lipped. Not to mention that the author seemed like some sort of hermit or recluse. This author had ignited his new found love for fantasy and adventure. It'd be a dream of his to one day meet the guy. Although, he'd probably been using fake name for his book as many authors do. Maybe I'll ask Sam if he knows him, Gabriel mused because in Gabriel's mind every author must automatically know everyone else in the writing community.

The little man padded over to the largely stocked bookcase and began to browse through the selection. Much to his disappointment, the majority of the books were non-fiction works or what seemed to be law textbooks (he resolved to question his boyfriend on that later).

His eyes then glanced over a familiar dark blue with silver writing along the spine. With baited breath, Gabriel plucked the book from the shelve with the care of a religious person holding their holy text. Darkening Shadows, the silver lettering on the cover gleamed under the pale light coming from under the curtains.

Oh my god, Gabriel silently screamed, Sam has the books. Sam has my favourite books. 

The two books had been standing side by side on the shelf. Although, they didn't even look read. This disappointed the barista slightly as who could not like this masterpiece? 

Grabbing the second book, Gabriel hopped back onto the bed and settled back down to read his favourite section, page 190-220. The scene was so heart in throat that he couldn't help but read them over and over again. It was 30 pages of true genius.

He opened the hardback cover gently but froze when his eyes met with what was on the first page. The elusive author's scrawled signature was scribbled beneath the title. How the hell had Sam gotten the author to sign this?! Gabriel mentally freaked out.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh My God." He puffed out as his boyfriend owned signed copy of his favourite book of all time. 

"Gabriel?" Sam mumbled tiredly, "What's wrong?" 

The smaller man was practically bouncing where he sat, in hindsight, that's probably what woke Sam up.

"Sasquatch! These are my favourite books of all time!" He was squealing like a fan girl while waving the books around enthusiastically.

"Which ones?" He allowed his eyes to drift closed again as he muttered the question.

Gabriel felt bad for waking his partner up but he really was super excited. How had Sam even been able to meet the guy let along have him sign stuff?

"The Darkness Trilogy by Matthew Delson!" The enthusiasm rolled off his small frame in tsunami sized waves. He was going to demand that Sam answered all the questions.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, he didn't notice the tall man's eyes snap open or his partner freeze. The man was too busy enthusing about the book to take notice of anything around him.

"-but that wasn't my favourite. My favourite is Anell because I mean, have you even read chapter seven? Like with that group of nomads in the city. Really wow. He was so brave... I see a bit off me in that character." He ended with a light joke that made himself chuckle.

"... I was gunna kill him off in that chapter." Sam said quietly. He was actually quite glad that he hadn't killed him especially now learning that it was his boyfriend's favourite character.

Gabriel stared down at Sam for a moment before bursting into laughter, "Yeah right, Sam. I think I would have known if you happened to author my favourite books." The man began laughing harder, "Hey, hey Sam? When's the third gunna be finished, kiddo?" Tears of laughter were steaming down his cheeks.

"The publishers want it done by June 6th." 

Gabriel blinked down at him, "Don't be silly, Sammy. I know you're a good writer but... You're not Matthew Delson."

"'Fraid I am." The simplicity of the words hit the small man.

"You're not...You can't be... No way..." Uncertainty coloured his tone.

Sam just shrugged and rolled back over to drift back to sleep which left Gabriel as a boiling bag of excitement on the other side of the bed.

Sam Winchester, his very own boyfriend, had authored his all time favourite books. It couldn't be possible but yet... It could. The smaller man nibbled at the skin of his lip as thoughts crashed through his head when a massive question struck him.

"You are releasing another book.... Right?" 

Sam faced him and rolled his eyes wearily, "Honestly, Gabe... What do you think I've been writing all this time?"

The man blushed and wanted to hide his face, "Oi, Sasquatch! I'm not the one who was painfully vague on the details when you were describing what you were writing. How was I supposed to know it was the third book!... Oh my God, Sam. Sign my books?!"

"I'll sign your face if you're not careful," Sam groaned tiredly.

Gabriel laughed at the pathetic threat. Having his all time favourite author sign his face would be an honour, after thinking this he realised that he sounded like a obsessed fan. Cool it, Gabe, he warned himself, be cool. Sam pulled the blanket up over his head to ignore the sound of his boyfriend doing a worryingly realistic impression of a fan girl. Despite this, Sam couldn't help the smile that graced him lips knowing that his work was appreciated by someone so important to him. Of course Dean had 'read it' but Sam doubts he actually paid much attention to the words on the page.

It felt nice to be appreciated. He was just glad that Gabriel now knew.

"Oh my God," The smaller man muttered, "I've had sex with my favourite author."

Sam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss anything about Fanfiction or Coffee Addicted Authors you can contact me on my Fanfiction email-   
> pure_fury@yahoo.com
> 
> Or, Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
